Roodala
Roodala was the daughter of famous bartender Wuher. He raised her to take over the family business, but Roodala was more of a fighter. Worker for the Alokem Empire So, her dad took her to the planet Bozekane to be trained as a bodyguard for the crimelord Alokem. Over the years, she spent much time training to be a bodyguard and was one of the best they could offer. She had served under the Whazit Grubnux who was the toughest of the tough. One day, an Ithorian named Momaw Nadon arrived at the palace and the two formed a friendship. Traitor One night at Alokem's Palace, Roodala was talking to her dad when all of a sudden, the droid bounty hunter 4-LOM arrived with a Wookiee prisoner named Kollaca who had stolen some valuable spices along with his missing accomplish Jon Treola. Alokem ordered for Kollaca to be murdered in front of the entire courtroom, but Roodala ruined the party by throwing a thermal detonator at the Bozekanian crimelord's throne. The other guests escaped the throne room, even the palace, when the detonator went off killing her master. Nadon, Wuher, and Kollaca escaped with the female traitor just in time for the throne room to disappear in a big ball of fire. However, Grubnux and his best friend Indibal challenged the four to a fight. However, Momaw Nadon shot Grubnux, which made Indibal want to kill him. However, Roodala attacked Indibal and spat in his face. The fight was short because 4-LOM and Alokem's majordomo Tigit saved Indibal and ran off. Kollaca suggested that the group go to the Wookiee homeworld Kashyyyk in search of Jon Treola. Roodala flew everyone into her ship The Flying Rifle. Attack on Kashyyyk The four arrived shorty on Kashyyyk. Kollaca introduced the group to a tribe of Wookiees that knew where Jon Treola was. As the groups were talking, the Wookiee Chewbacca spotted some Trandoshan spies lead by Alokem's spy Sckarr hiding in the trees above. They were successful to kill Auhsoj's Gunsman. Auhsoj the Wookiee then shot down a guardsman of Bossk. Jon Treola showed up punching Bossk and Drazil (Trandoshan) before getting punched by Sckarr. Treola fell in front of the group reuniting with Kollaca. However, an attack force led by Admiral Edud and his Imperial troops turned into a fiasco. Treola punched down a troop giving his friends time to escape. Before being shot by a hidden Bossk, the Wookiee Shaman gave Roodala and Momaw Nadon time to take a short cut back to Roodala's ship. However, her dad, Chewbacca, and Auhsoj were going to be taken prisoner. Kollaca and Jon Treola, on the other hand, were ordered to be shot. Behind the Scenes *Originally, Yodakenobi had planned for Roodala to be one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens. Appearances *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 1: Fall of the Alokem Empire *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 2: Escape Off of Bozekane *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 4: The Hunt For Jon Treola Category:Bounty hunters Category:Tatooinians Category:Females Category:Guards Category:Criminals